The Soldier and The Nurse
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: Alice wanted to be a nurse and to do that she had to follow a doctor around and she chose to go to Mount Massive Asylum. Her father was in charge of it so he lets her This is were she meets and falls for one of the inmates Chris walker Can the soldier fall in love with the nurse ? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first outlast story. I watched videos on YouTube of it and I liked Chris Walker. I don't own outlast only alice. I am putting this set in 2015 not 2013 Chris will be 38 and Alice 23 I hope you like it r &r**

Alice was at her deck working on the computer. Since they had almost all the female staff laid off or died form the test they did on them. She didn't like all the test they were doing on the staff or the patients. She had been a nurse over some of the patients. They kelped her around for one in particular. He didn't like the male nurse and almost killed him for giving him his meds. He only trusted her.

she types in her files on some of the patients. She looked at the screen for a while and started to get a headache. Her hands went to her forehead. She then takes some heahache med and went back to work. When she was done she got up and went out of her small room to the lab. She walked to the deck and they let her in the long hall way to the lab. She walked in and saw the doctors and some cops around. She stood there and watched them as Waylon park was at the computer. They were doing a test on patient. His name was Eddie Gluskin. She watched them then he got lose and went to the glass and talking to Waylon saying he could stop this then he saw her and they got him and they took him away to do the test. She backed up some feeling uneasy. She gave the file to the doctor and went out of the room and went to her office. She closed the door and had her back to the door and closed her eyes.

She hated seeing them making them do the test. She was shacking some and sighs. She went down to the floor and just sat there. The look Eddie gave her made her uneasy. She puts her head in her knees and went to a deep sleep.

*dream *

she was following around a male doctor around on his rounds. She wanted to be a nurse and her father was letting her follow him around for her class. She was 17 almost 18. Her class was calling for her to follow around a doctor for a while and learn. At this time they had some female workers and some patients at this time. She follows him around all day taking notes as he told her.

They came to a door and cops looked at the doctor and nods. The doctor and Alice walked into the room and she stops when she seen this huge guy. He was laying on a bed chained up. " he is chained up because he almost killed a male nurse that was following me around " he said. She foze and looked at him. " don't worry. They drugged him up he can't hurt anyone " he said and went to him.

She walked over to him and looked at him. She stared into his blue eyes and saw he had no nose. He had a cut above his head. His file said he thought it was his third eye. He still had his lips. They said he self-mutilation his nose due to extreme anxiety. She watched him and looked at the doctor. " his arms and legs need to be looked at " she said seeing the chains had cut into his arms.

" we can't the drugs will ware off soon. We are here now just to give him a check up " he said. She looked at Chris then at the doctor.

" And this would be a check up " she said and looked at Chris. " if your scared then tell me what to do and I will do it " she said. The doctor looked at her and sighs. He gave her the key.

" I will get the stuff for his arms and legs. " he said and walked out of the room. She sighs and looked at Chris. She then unlocks the chains and let's him sit up.

He watches her. None of the others cared if the chains were to tight. He watched her undo the chains and sat up. He just kelp a eye on her. She was diffent.

After a while the doctor came back wirh the stuff and gave it to her. She went over to the sink and gets some water and wets a rag. She went back to Chris and washes up and watched him. She washed it with soap and water to get the blood off. She got done with both arms and legs then picked up some alcohol to clean the arms. She looked at him. " this will hurt some " she said and looked at him.

He nods he had been though worst. He watched her as she cleans his arms and legs. He didn't move watching at her caring for someone even him. He smiled some as she cleans him.

The doctor then gave her some mesd to give him on his arms and legs. She then bandages them up and smiled a little at Chris. He smiled a little back. She got up and looked at the doctor. " you can now look him over " she said. The doctor went to go to him and back away some. She looked at him and took the stuff and looked at chris

she then listens to his heart and his breathing. She wrote down the numbers then took his prose . She then reached out and touched his neck checking him over for any pain. She then looked at the doctor he gave her a needle. " what's this for ?" She asked him.

" it's his meds " he said. Watching them. She looked at Chris.

" I never gave someone a shot before" she said. He nods.

" it's ok " he said as she watches him giving his arm to her. She cleans a spot with a alcohol strip and then sighs. She didnt want to hurt him. She then sticks the needle into his arm and gives him the meds. When she was done she looked at the doctor.

"He is done " he said. " we have to put the chains back on him so he will not hurt anyone or himself. " he said. She looked at Chris not wanting to chain him back up. He leans back on the bed and let's her chain him back up. The doctor watched her as she locked the chains. It took a army to get him back in the chains and here a girl just calms the beast. He watched her and they walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I har w/ b :(** I just watched a video it said chirs was 32 in but on wiki is said 38 now so that don't make since so I will make him 35 trolldragonborn Helped me with some ideas I hope you like it sorry for the wait

Alice wakes up to people yelling. She gets up and opens her door a little and looked out then closed it and locked it. Guards were yelling and screaming. She took off her nurse cloths and outs on her normal cloths on. She went to her deck and got out a knife she had in the deck for something like this. She held it in her hands and took a deep breathe and then went to the door.

She had to get out of this place. She held the knife down and then opened the door. She then wakes out. Her free hand was on the wall. She was shacking at all the sounds that were happening. She was scared and she knew they would do if they had her. She was the only female in the place now. She wakes close to the wall at she walked quietly.

She took a deep breathe in as she walked. This was one of her nightmares but being here. She only stayed because of Chris. She grow to love him over the years. She couldn't live without him. They had to keep their love a secret. All she wanted was to leave this place with him. Live in the woods somewhere , but it was only just a dream

she walked down the long hallway. She stops when she came to the end and pecked around and saw a lot of blood. She saw some of the guards where fighting. She watches as they fight. Her hear started to race as a imate killed the guard and ran off. She walked over to the guard and picked up the gun and took the bullets and puts the gun in the back of her pants and held the kinfe in her hand. She was scard of guns. She just knew how to do a bow. She hated loud noises. She would miss a moving target with a gun in a panic.

With her free hand she pulled her hair behind her ear and out of her face. She then opens a room and sees a vent open. She hates small tight places but it would do. She got up and went in the vent and closed her eyes to try and calm herself. She wishes Chris was with her. She felt like she could do anything around held her mouth so no sounds could come out. She lays in the vent not wanting to move. She then thinks of the second time she saw chirs to calm down.

* flashback *

she follows the doctor on his rounds again. She saw about ten people and she listens to what he told her as she took notes. She wanted to see Chris again. She was ready. He was in her thoughts since she met him. She never met anyone like him. His blue eyes started at her letting her work on him. The doctor told her that he never just was still for anyone. She walked with the doctor to Chris room. He was the last person on his list.

" since Chris listened to you. You will care for him. " he told her. They went into his cell room. She looked at Chris. He was chain to his bed again. She walked over to him as the doctor pulled in the table. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled a little. The doctor gave her the key and stood back. She took the key and unlocked his arms and then his feet. She stood back so he could sit up.

He sat up and watches her. She was back. He didn't think he would see her again. She was so pretty and he thought he scared her the first time. She was on his thoughts as well. He watches as she took off the chain and sat there.

She watches him. " you remember me ? I am Alice we meet last week " she told him.

He would never forget a face like that. He nods to her question. She smiled at him then went to the sink and wets a rag and brings over a bowel of water like before.

" I am here to check you over. " she told him. " like last week " she told him. She cleans his wrists. She felt his eyes on her as she cleans them. Evertime she touched him it felt like lighting. She gets done and cleans them then banded his wrist. She worked of the other one. When she was done with that one she worked on his feed. She hated feet but they need to be cleaned as well. She was in the middle of it when the doctor got a call. One of the inmates needed a doctor. She looked at him " it's ok I can still work on him" the doctor wasn't sure but then walked out of the room.

She looked at Chris when they were alone. Chris moved his hand and touched her cheek. She stops and looked at him when she felt his hand on her cheek. She looked up at him. He watches her to see if it was ok to touch her. Her hand went up and touched his hand on her face. He brings her up to her feet and stares into her eyes. Without thinking he leans in and touched his lips to hers. He held his lips to hers and waits to see what she would do.

She froze feeling his lips on her. She then closed her eyes and her hand went up to his cheek and held it their as she moved her lips. He smiled some then moved his lips with hers. He ran his hand though her hair. She had soft hair. She lets him. She felt sparks as she kissed him. It felt toxic like she had to kiss him more. After a while she pulled away to breath and looked at him and smiled some. He touched her and felt the same way. He still ran his hand though her hair. She smiled and just looked into his eyes. After a few she then went back down and cleans his legs.

When she was done with his legs and banged them and looked at him. She then took his puse and breathing. He touches her hand went she was writing down the numbers. He looked at her and smiles. She felt his thumb move on he hand. His touch was warm on her hand. She looked at him then pulled away after a while. The doctor came back after a while. " did you check his number ?" He asked her

she nods " yes " said and have him the chart. The doctor didn't see anything. She had moved before the door opened. She chains him back up to the bed and walked out with the doctor. She hates chaining him back up as she walks out with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a new beta :) thank you** **Kryslla**

 **I hope you guys like it :)**

Alice looked around still in the vents. She then moved trying to be quiet. She didn't want to get any of the the patients to hear or see her. She knew what they would do if they got a hold of her and that woulnd't be a good thing. She then got to the end of the vent.

Alice looked around at where she was,she never been in this part. She was mostly at the prison. She could hear patients, guards and doctors yelling. The patients were going all crazy and killing eveyone. She had to find Chris and get the hell out of this place.

Alice had no idea how to get from here to Chris. Would Chris even be in his room ? She thought. She didn't know if he could get out of his chains and save himself. If he couldn't then someone would try and kill him. She had to reach him soon. She looked from left to right to see if someone was around.

She needed to get to Chris. He would keep her save. She just wanted to stay here until he could find her. Her heart was beating fast. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then thinks of the last time she has seen Chris.

* * *

* flashback *

Alice was running a little late to work. She parks in a parking spot. She looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair. She never really cared about what she looked like going to work. Just brush her hair and shifted, but since Chris had kissed her she wanted to look nice for him. He was always on her mind. If anyone found out about her and Chirs then she couldn't be around him anymore. She didn't tell no one about the crush she had for him, but that kiss felt toxic and magical. She had never had a kiss like that before.

Her hair was brushed like always. She just wished she could look really nice for Chris but then the others would want to do something horrible to her. She then puts up the mirror and sighs while grabbing her bag and open the door. She walked to the door to get into the prison sided. She looked at the guard.

"ID please " he asked. She took her bage out of her bag and shows him the ID card. He nods and then there was a buzz and the door opens and a guard looked at her. She walked in and went to her locker room. She puts her bag in her locker, locking it. She didn't have her office yet. She was still learning from the doctor. Her dad wanted to make sure she Knew all the suff before he let her work alone. She was almost ready to get out of college and she could be a real nurse. She had only a few months. She sighs some to herself. She had on her nurse clothes already because she was running late. She then walked out of the locker room and went to see if she could find the doctor. After a while of searching she went to the front deck.

" I can't find the doctor. " she told him. He looked at her then looked at the computer to look.

" He is in surgery right now. " he told her. " The only patient you can do on your own is Walker " he told her. " That's what the doctor told us. He told us that he only behaves for you " he said. " but all the others I know you would be scared to do " he told her

Alice nods " ok ". She turned around ,walking to the nurse station to get all the stuff she would need to use on Chris. She was happy that they were letting her see Chris alone. She got all his meds and the banges for his legs and ankles. She puts them on the moving was shocked that they were letting her see Chris without the doctor. She moved the table to Chris padded cell. She opened the door and went in. She then shuts the door behind her. This was one of the doors you could open from both sides unlike some of the other padded rooms. If he got unchained you could run out fast and lock it until help came.

Chris sat up on the bed when she came in. He smiled seeing her. He thought he wouldn't after he kissed her.

She smiled back some at him. She then went over to him and unlocked his chains with the key that the guard gave her. He sat there and rubbed his wrist . His hand then went to her cheek. She stood there and let him touch her cheek. After a while Alice moved her head and kissed his hand.

He watches her,Chris then leans and places his lips on hers. She froze again then closed her eyes and moved her lips with his. She been wanting to kiss him again since their first kiss.

He kissed her a little deeper , he also craved this kiss .  
He wanted to kiss her ever since the first kiss. His hand went though her hair as they kissed. After a while she placed her hand on his cheek. She then pulled away to only breathe. She puts her forehead in his and took in a deep breathe. He took in a deep breathe as well.

She pulled away and started to clean his wrist and ankles. She had to get this done before the guards would come and see she wasn't working. She washes his arms and legs. She then cleans them and places the bandages on them. When she was down she grabbed his hand and held it in hers. His hand was a lot bigger than hers , she then bring up his hand and kissed the back of it. She didn't want to leave him.

He watches her and his other hand ran though her hair as Alice smiles at him. He then leans and places his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and moved her lips again , kissing him deeply. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her. He held her and just kissed her.

After a while she pulled away and looked at him,smilling.  
She then kissed his cheek and went back over to the sink to clean it. She sighs to herself. He got off the bed and went over to her. She looked up at the mirror and saw he was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his hand on her shoulder and looked at them in the mirror. All he wanted to do with her was just hold her and be held by her. She was the only person that was safe around him.

She smiled and turned her head to look at him. He kissed her cheek and just held onto her. He didn't want to let her go. She looked at them in the mirror and let her mind go. Alice thinks about a life with him outside of this place. She wanted that but that wouldn't ever happen .." I wish you could leave this place " she finally said out load. He looked at her when she said that. He nods , wishing that as well , just to leave this place with her. He just held her tightly and looked at them in the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it :) this is still her flashback**

alice was still in the room with Chris. She didn't want to leave. After a while she got out of his hold and went to the table. He went to her and then sat on his bed. She then puts the blood pressure cup on his arm when he sat down. She then pressed the button as she took his breathing then writes down his numbers. She looked at the blood pressure when it gave his numbers. She writes it down. He was all heathy numbers. She smiled at him

She then had to draw some blood she hated needles she the found a vein and draws his blood when she was done she is puts his name on the veils she puts them on the table and smiles at him now she needed to give him a shot

He smiles back at her. She then looked down with a sighs. " I .. Have to give you a shot .." She said and looked down. She didn't want to hurt him. He reaches out and moved her head up and looked at her. He then kissed her lips saying he trusted her. She kissed him back then looked at him. She looked at her table and then took out the needle of the pack and picked up the meds. She sighs not wanting to do this to him. She didn't even know what this was that she had to give him. Was it for what they were doing or was this to make him relax. All she knew was this was in his file to give to him. Her father didn't want her to know all the meds that used here so the doctors just told her to give them the shots. She had not gotten there in school about the durgs yet. But she thought it might be hormones

" ok " she said. She cleans off a spot on his arm and looked at him " I am sorry if this hurts " she said. He touched her free hand and clams her down some.

" it's ok " he said and watches her. " I will be ok " she nods then she suck the needle into his arm gently as she could. She only have shots a few times and she didn't like it. When she was done she then puts the needle in the box.

he watches her as she worked and writes in her file. When she was done she looked at him and smiles she kissed his cheek softly and looked at him then it went to a frown " I .. Have to go now " he looked at her sad he didn't want her to go he wanted her to stay for a while he missed her

she leans in and kissed him deeply his hand went to her cheek and ran though her hair after a while she pulled away to breathe " I will see you tomorrow " she said and he nods he lays back down into the bed and let's her chain him " I am sorry " she told him as she chains him up

she then walked out of the room with the table. She went to his file up and drop off the blood to the labs.

* * *

Alice looked around she was in the vent thinking about the past with Chris hurts her she did not know if she would ever see him ever again or not. She then looked around and reaches down to her pocket and grabbed her knife. She then jumps out of the vent and looked around. She walked to a door and opens it. She could still hear yelling eveywhere. She held onto the knife tightly in her hand as she walked thought the hall. She needs to get over to the prison. She then walked to a door and opens it. It was a wooden door. She walked into the door and shuts it with her free hand.

Her heart beats so fast. She didn't know where she was. She was so scared being here. She always had this free when eveyone would get out and be like this and the wrose part is she didn't know if she would see Chris before one of these men would get her and she would wish she would be dead. She took a deep breathe as she walked.

This place was so huge that she didn't know all of it. She wishes she learned it now but she only worked with the nicer ones and Chris. She looked around at where she was. She opens another door and looked around. She walked down another hall away. She then walked and opened a meal looking door and saw she was in a huge kitchen. They had big kitchens though out the place. She then went and started to look for food. She didn't know when would be the last time she could eat. She then looked around and found some can peaches and pears. She puts then cans in her bag pack.

She then sat down on the counter and sighs sighs some. She then thinks of the first time chirs told her he loved her. She smiled at that thought. She then felt a tear as she thought about it. She wiped the tear.

* * *

Alice got in her car and belt some tears. One of her cosuins had died she was her best friend they where really close since they where little. She then drives to work. They didn't think she would come in today. She parked the car and she locked the door and then went up to the door.

The gaurd looked at her " I thought you where not coming in today. " he said and looked at her. She smiled the best she could and showed her Id to him and he lets her in. She went to the locker room to get ready. She puts her bag in her locker and then went to a stool and got dressed.

Chris was in his room. He heard the gaurd talk saying Alice wouldn't come in today. He didn't know why. He thought he did something wrong. He was sad.

Alice got done putting on her nurse cloths. She had told her cousin before she died that she liked one of her pastions. Her cousin was a sleep but the doctors told her that she could hear them they thought. So she told her all about Chris. She told her she was well taken care of that she didn't have to worry about her. The next day she died. Alice wipes away a tear and sighs some. She had to see Chris after this. She needed to be held by him. She then walked out of the locker room and went on her arounds. They gave her a little lead letting her work a little own with some of the ones that wouldn't hurt anyone. She took care of them frist. She held up as she checked them over. She then went to the nurses table and could feel some tears.

She then got all she needed for Chris. She then took the table and opens the door. She shuts the door and her heart to break. She looked at him and went over to him and unchained him. When he was free and he sat up and hugged him tightly to her and tears fell fast on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to her.

He didn't know why she was crying. He hurt him seeing her crying. He kissed her head. " what's .. Wrong " he asked her. She pulled her head up and looked at him. She leans in and kissed him deeply. He closed his eyes and kissed her deeply. One of his hand rubbed her back. He didn't know why she was hurting like she was now.

She pulled away after a while and looked at him. " I .. Love you .. Chris " she said with tears in her eyes. Chris looked at her and wipes the tears away with his finger and looked at her. Did he just hear her right?

" I , love .. You too " he told her. She smiled some and lays her head on his chest. She couldn't leave.

" I need you " she told him. She couldn't leave him. She couldn't go to her house alone. He watched her. " I will ask dad if I can take the night shift tonight and I can be with you tonight " she said. She needed this she couldn't go home.

Chris watches her. She was hurting and he could tell. He nod " if you can " he said.

" at night there are not that many cops because all of you are asleep. " she told him " I can come in and you can hold him tonight " he nods and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and kissed him deeply. Her hand went to his cheek. She held him tightly. She needed this. She needed to be with him tonight.

She got up and then took his numbers and his labs. She then walked out after she washes his ankles and wrists. She looked at him then walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is still the flashback. Thank you for all the faves and followings and the reviews sorry I am not good at these kind of sences I am trying**

Alice went to the locker room and called her dad. She needed this. She needed Chris. " hello dad ?"

" hey Alice " he said.

" I need to work tonight. I will go home right now and I want to work tonight. It will be slow here and I need to work and not be home tonight. " she said.

" are - are you sure ? There's not many gaurds at night. " he said.

" I will be fine. I will just sleep in the locker room or one of the offices tonight. Until they need me " she told him.

" ok .. If you need anything call me " he said.

" I will dad " she said. After that she went home to get ready.

* later that night *

she had messed with the video that was on Chris floor. So it wouldn't pick up on her. For the night. So no one would see she was in Chris room. She then checked on the others and saw they where asleep. She then went to Chris room and shuts the door. She went to him and unchained him and got into the bed with him. She smiled at him and lays her head on his chest and held him. He wrapped her arm around her and held her close to him.

" I wanted this for a very long time " she told him. He looked at her and kissed her forehead. He wanted this too. He wanted to hold her kiss her and cuddle with her. She made eveything ok here for him.

She closed her eyes and held him. She felt his hand rubbing her arm. She smiles and listens to his heart. She truthly loved him deeply. She never loved any guy like this before. He kissed his head and held her tightly to her. He wished he could be there for her but he was locked up.

She just listed to his heart. She held her eyes closed and held him. She really needed this. She was alone at the house. She couldn't not tonight. After a while she raised her head and kissed his lips. She kissed him deeply and with passion. Chris felt the passion and kissed her back. His hand went under her shirt to hold her better. She didn't move his hand. She just kissed him deeply. He raises his hand farther up on her back as they kissed.

she pulled away only to look him in the eyes and to breathe. She took in her breathe and looked down at him. She smiles some at him. He smiled back and sat up some. She took off her shirt and puts it on the table and looked at him. Her skin had some goosebumps. This would be her first time. She never loved no one before. She wanted her first time with him. She wanted to feel his love. She knew they would be alone.

His hand went up her stomach and stops on her chest. He felt her chest and watches her . He wanted her to be sure about his. She leans down and kissed him deeply. She then pulled away and looked at him " I want my first time to be with you " she told him. He nods and kissed her deeply. He wanted her for a long time now. He then moved his lips to her neck and kissed it and starts to sucks a spot. He then pulled away and kissed down her neck to her chest and looked at her. She smiles at him and let's him. She wanted him to take charge. He then rolled them over and he was on top of her. He then kissed down her chest to her belly. She smiles and watches him as he kissed her. She closed her eyes enjoying it. He watches her to see if she didn't want this and saw she was enjoying it and smiles. One of his hand went up and held her chest.

* * *

Alice sighs and looked around the kitchen. That was their first time he took care of her and was so gentle with her. She could feel his love and it was amazing. She smiled some and got off the counter and held her knife on her hands she then went to the door and looked around. She walked out and then walked with the knife down. She had to get to Chris. She needed to see if he was ok. She then walks down a hallway and saw she was getting close. " hold on Chris " she said softly. When she was closer she ran. She saw the gas chamber to the prison. She then started to run Ashe was close to his room. She then saw his door and opens it. She saw Chris on the bed and ran to him. She took the key out of her pocket and unchained him and when he sat up she held him tightly " Chris " she said happy. She got to him.

" Alice " he said and held him closer to her. They didn't get her. She made it back to him. He held her tightly and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She got to him. His hand went to her back and the other to the back of her hair and grabbed it as they kissed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want to let him go. She findly got him back. She pulled away only to look at him and breaths she smiles. "I am so happy I found you " she told him. He just held her close to him. His hand was on the back of her head as he held her.

After a while she looked at him " we have to get to my car " she told him. He nods to her. " we can go to my house and stay. We can live out in the woods and be together findly " she said. He smiled at her and pecked her lips and nods.

she smiled and took his hand as he went to the door. He looked out and saw it was clear. She held his hand as they walked out of the room. They walked down a long hallway. Alice looked around as Chris leads her. They walked for a long time. All the halls looked the same to her in her panic state she was in. He then went into a room and they both go in and he shuts the door. She saw the room was empty . She say on the bed and looked around the room. Chris sat next to her after blocking the door. They where going to stay in the room for a few hours or so.


End file.
